


Chat Rooms: Tomatoes R Good 4 U

by Short_n_Fictional



Series: TLC Chat Rooms [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Chat rooms, F/M, Group chat, Its dangerous, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: Mechanic: Why is Thorne hereSuave & Daring: HEY! It’s my fave fugitive!Mechanic: I hate you.Suave & Daring: ;*redhead_with_a_gun: is that a kissing face?Suave & Daring: ;* ;* ;*Mechanic: Kill me.redhead_with_a_gun: never mind.





	Chat Rooms: Tomatoes R Good 4 U

**iko_android** started a group chat

 

**iko_android:** HEYYYYY GUYS

**iko_android:** now we all can chat together!

**iko_android:** ayyyeeeee???

_ [Suave & Daring joined the chat] _

**Suave & Daring: ** Hi, Iko!

**Suave & Daring:** Missed me too much?

_ [Mechanic joined the chat] _

**Mechanic:** Why is Thorne here

**Suave & Daring:** HEY! It’s my fave fugitive!

**Mechanic:** I hate you.

**Suave & Daring: ** ;*

_ [redhead_with_a_gun joined the chat] _

**redhead_with_a_gun:** is that a kissing face?

**Suave & Daring: ** ;* ;* ;*

**Mechanic:** Kill me.

**redhead_with_a_gun:** never mind.

**redhead_with_a_gun:** it’s 2am in rouix. everyone, please shut up.

_ [readhead_with_a_gun left the chat] _

_ [Kai joined the chat] _

**Kai:** Hi guys

**Suave & Daring: ** Kai. that. is. such. a. lame. username.

**Kai:** Thorne?

**Suave & Daring: ** Hiya

_ [Tomatoes joined the chat] _

**Tomatoes:** tomatoes r good 4 u

**Suave & Daring: **

**Mechanic:**

**Suave & Daring:**

**Suave & Daring:**

**iko_android:** hi wolf

_ [ShortHacker joined the chat] _

**ShortHacker:** Hi guys :)

**Suave & Daring: ** :))))))))))))

**Suave & Daring: ** Hi Cress :))))))))

**Mechanic:**

**Mechanic:** Thorne

**Mechanic:** You two literally live on the same ship

**Mechanic:** You can stop flirting

**Suave & Daring: ** Im not

**Suave & Daring: ** Flirting

**Suave & Daring: ** What

_ [readhead_with_a_gun joined the chat] _

**readhead_with_a_gun:** aye

**readhead_with_a_gun:** someone shut thorne up

**Kai:** I’m Kai

**Suave & Daring:**

**Kai:** How do you change your username again?

**ShortHacker:** [link:  username-change-004// ]

_ [Kai has changed their username] _

**EmperorRocks:** Hi

**Suave & Daring: ** Wtf

**ShortHacker:** Hi, Kai

**Mechanic:** I am so done.

_ [Mechanic left the chat] _

**Suave & Daring: ** Ciiiiiinderrrr

**Suave & Daring: **

**Suave & Daring:**

**Suave & Daring:**

**Suave & Daring: ** Good riddance

**EmperorRocks:** Bye Cinder

**EmperorRocks:** I’ll miss you

**Tomatoes:** boooiiiiiiiii

**Tomatoes:** triggered

**Suave & Daring:**

**EmperorRocks:**

**Suave & Daring:**

**iko_android:**

**Suave & Daring:**

**iko_android:**

**readhead_with_a_gun:** wolf what is wrong with you

**Suave & Daring: ** I

**Suave & Daring: ** Can’t

_ [ShortHacker left the chat] _

_ [Suave & Daring left the chat] _

_ [readhead_with_a_gun left the chat] _

_ [iko_android left the chat] _

**EmperorRocks:** Guys?

**Tomatoes:** ROASTED

_ [Tomatoes left the chat] _

_ [Jacin joined the chat] _

**Jacin:** Die, everyone

**Jacin:**

**Jacin:**

**Jacin:** Winter says “hi”

**Jacin:** I’m done with you all

_ [Jacin left the chat] _

**EmperorRocks:** Guys?

_ [EmperorRocks has changed their username] _

**TheHotEmperor:** Hello?

**TheHotEmperor:** Guys seriously

**TheHotEmperor:** Come back

**TheHotEmperor:** Please?


End file.
